


Hontou no kimi ga subete wo yurusu hi made

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Class Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era stanco del fatto che l’amore che provava per Yuya dovesse avere la data di scadenza, era stanco di continuare a pensare e rimuginare in quell’attesa crudele che le sue peggiori paure divenissero realtà.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hontou no kimi ga subete wo yurusu hi made

**_~ Hontou no kimi ga subete wo yurusu hi made ~_ **

Yuri indietreggiò fino a quando non raggiunse il banco, sedendocisi sopra e rimanendo in attesa.

Yuya era a pochi passi di distanza da lui, lo fissava con gli occhi scuri, seri, mentre lentamente cominciava ad avanzare in sua direzione.

Quando l’ebbe raggiunto, quando cominciò a baciarlo, Yuri sentì di non essere più nemmeno in grado di ricordare il proprio nome, ma del resto era sempre stato quello l’effetto che Takaki sortiva su di lui.

Lo baciò e si lasciò baciare, e toccare e mordere e prendere come se nessuno dei due riuscisse a farne a meno, nonostante la situazione rischiosa in cui si trovavano, nonostante sapessero che c’era la possibilità che qualcuno entrasse in quell’aula vuota, per una ragione qualsiasi.

Eppure con il passare del tempo e con l’accumularsi delle volte in cui avevano corso il medesimo rischio, Yuri si era accorto che trovava quel velo d’ansia eccitante ancora più di tutto il resto, e che anche Yuya era così, e lo sentiva nel modo in cui si spingeva dentro di lui sempre con più forza, nel modo in cui si lasciava coinvolgere dal suo corpo, dalla sua pelle, dalla sua bocca.

Ogni volta come se fosse l’ultima.

Ma Chinen tenne fuori dalla propria mente questo genere di pensieri, e si concentrò invece sulla sensazione di avere Yuya così vicino a sé.

Come se fosse l’ultima volta.

Quando entrambi ebbero raggiunto l’orgasmo si strinse forte a lui, come faceva sempre.

Aveva il terrore che improvvisamente potesse sparire, e Yuya lo sapeva e glielo lasciava fare ben volentieri.

Come se fosse l’ultima volta.

E nessuno dei due, alla fine, sapeva davvero se ci sarebbe stata una volta successiva.

~~o~~

Quando lui e Yuya avevano iniziato a frequentarsi Yuri non aveva dato troppo peso a quella relazione.

Sapeva di chi fosse figlio il più grande, e aveva immaginato che una persona del genere con lui volesse solamente togliersi un capriccio.

Probabilmente, aveva pensato a quel tempo, era stato abituato ad avere quello che voleva senza nemmeno doverlo chiedere.

A Yuri stava bene tuttavia; poteva essere un piacevole passatempo anche per lui, in fin dei conti.

Quando si era invece reso conto del tipo di persona che Takaki era davvero, quando si era accorto del fatto che lui era serio, era come se dentro di lui fosse stata fatta tabula rasa, e l’avesse visto per la prima volta con degli occhi completamente nuovi.

Lentamente aveva smesso di essere solamente sesso, lentamente aveva cominciato ad innamorarsi del più grande, così come non pensava che sarebbe mai potuto accadere.

Ora, a qualche mese di distanza, gli sembrava quasi impossibile che nella sua vita fosse esistito un periodo in cui aveva pensato di lui che fosse unicamente un’opportunista.

Viziato, certo, ma dal momento che Yuri stesso per lui non era un vizio, gli lasciava passare qualsiasi altra cosa chiedesse.

Stavano bene, entrambi, e di come fossero arrivati a quel punto non importava a nessuno dei due.

“Vuoi venire a casa mia oggi pomeriggio?” gli chiese Yuya durante il pranzo, torturando il salmone che aveva nel piatto come se non avesse realmente voglia di mangiarlo.

Chinen storse il naso, alzando lo sguardo dal proprio pranzo.

“Da te?” chiese, come per conferma, quasi sperando di aver sentito male.

Takaki scoppiò a ridere, annuendo.

“Sì, Yuri, da me.” gli disse. “Non fare quella faccia, come se ti avessi chiesto di entrare nella gabbia di un leone!” si lamentò, cominciando a mangiucchiare qualcosa.

Chinen si trattenne dal rispondere che non c’era poi così tanta differenza, e si mise a pensare.

In realtà non sapeva cosa ci fosse che lo fermasse dal voler andare a casa del più grande.

C’era già stato in fondo, e non era mai accaduto niente di così terribile.

I genitori erano raramente in casa, e lui non li aveva mai incontrati; ma anche se l’avesse fatto, non c’era niente che dimostrasse che lui per Yuya fosse soltanto un amico.

Probabilmente era qualcosa nell’atmosfera stessa della casa a frenarlo.

Casa di Yuri era bella, i suoi genitori guadagnavano abbastanza per mandarlo in quella scuola e per fargli avere qualsiasi cosa desiderasse, ma se messa a paragone con la casa della famiglia Takaki, era tutta un’altra storia.

Era questo che non andava. Andare in quel posto gli ricordava come il mondo di Yuya fosse così distante dal suo, e glielo faceva vedere come se fosse ricoperto d’oro, come se tutta la sua esistenza fosse surreale tanto era diversa da quello a cui lui era abituato.

Ma vedeva lo sguardo carico d’aspettativa del ragazzo, vedeva quanto ci tenesse a passare il pomeriggio con lui, e allora non fu in grado di far altro che sorridergli.

“Va bene, va bene. Se ci tieni tanto allora ci vengo.” concesse, dandogli un colpo con il piede sotto il tavolo.

Yuya annuì contento, e si mise a mangiare con molto più gusto di prima, come se avesse improvvisamente ritrovato l’appetito.

“Possiamo guardare un film. Oh, ho anche qualche gioco nuovo, possiamo provarlo. Oppure...” alzò gli occhi in direzione di Yuri, con espressione imbarazzata. “Troppo entusiasta?” domandò, e il più piccolo non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare.

“Il giusto.” gli rispose, continuando a sorridergli. “Possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi, comunque. Lo sai.”

“Tutto quello che voglio?” ripeté l’altro, alzando un sopracciglio. “Dovresti sapere che non è saggio lasciarmi carta bianca, Chinen Yuri.”

Yuri scosse la testa, in segno di esasperazione, prima di tornare a mangiare senza rispondergli.

Gli avrebbe lasciato carta bianca quanta ne voleva, davvero non gli interessava che cosa facessero purché stessero insieme.

Continuava come a sentire granello dopo granello la sabbia scivolare via dalla clessidra e depositarsi verso il basso, e aveva il terrore che il loro tempo scadesse prima ancora che lui potesse aver passato con Yuya ogni attimo disponibile della sua esistenza.

Ancora una volta si costrinse a lasciare quel genere di pensieri fuori dalla propria mente, e ancora una volta gli riuscì più difficile del solito.

Avevano tempo, si disse.

Avevano ancora un po’ di tempo.

~~o~~

Alla fine, andare a casa di Yuya era sempre meno peggio di quanto preventivasse.

In casa c’erano solo i domestici, e loro due si erano rintanati nella stanza del più grande perché nessuno li disturbasse, tanto che Yuri ad un certo punto si era anche dimenticato di trovarsi lì.

Avevano guardato un film che il più grande voleva assolutamente vedere, poi non avevano avuto la minima voglia di alzarsi dal divano, ed erano rimasti sdraiati lì, in silenzio.

Se Yuya non avesse continuato ad accarezzargli i capelli, sdraiato sotto di lui, l’altro avrebbe pensato che si fosse addormentato.

“Yuuyan?” lo chiamò. “Se dovesse entrare qualcuno in questo caso sarebbe difficile convincerli che sono solo un amico, vero?”

Takaki aveva riso, ma non aveva dato cenno di volersi muovere da quella posizione.

“Poco importa. Sono certo che non entrerà nessuno in questa stanza.” lo rassicurò, poi si tirò leggermente a sedere, tirandolo su con sé e posandogli lievemente le labbra sul collo. “Sai, i miei sono fuori città. Non torneranno prima di due giorni.” ci tenne ad informarlo, e sebbene Yuri non potesse vederlo sapeva che aveva in viso un sorriso malizioso.

Sospirò, lasciandosi andare contro di lui, portando indietro la mano ed accarezzandogli la nuca.

“Mh. E quindi?” domandò, fingendo di non aver capito dove il discorso dell’altro andasse a parare.

“Quindi...” Yuya lasciò scivolare le mani sul suo petto e poi di nuovo in alto, continuando a sfiorarlo con le labbra. “Magari potresti chiamare i tuoi e dire che non torni stanotte. No?”

Chinen si morse un labbro, pensieroso.

Non aveva mai passato la notte con Yuya. Non sapeva perché ma c’era qualcosa che gli diceva che non avrebbe davvero dovuto farlo.

In quel momento provò un improvviso moto di odio nei confronti del più grande, perché da quando stavano insieme non aveva mai messo in chiaro le cose, non gli aveva mai detto come cosa definitiva che cosa ne sarebbe stato del loro futuro, ragione per la quale Yuri spesso non si sentiva in diritto di esporgli i propri dubbi, le proprie ansie, le proprie paure.

E così si reprimeva, e cercava di non concedere troppo a quella relazione , senza sapere che ormai era già compromessa, che lo era dal momento in cui aveva scelto di innamorarsi, e che adesso non aveva più un senso privarsi di qualsiasi cosa insieme a lui.

Se doveva farsi male, voleva che almeno ne valesse la pena.

“D’accordo.” accettò, dopo qualche altro secondo di silenzio. “Chiamo i miei.”

Si alzò in piedi, andando verso la finestra e componendo il numero della madre, inventando velocemente una bugia sul perché fosse _assolutamente necessario_ che lui rimanesse a dormire da Yuya, quella sera.

La madre non era una stupida. Yuya era andato a casa loro più di una volta, e lei continuava a guardarli con l’espressione di chi sa tutto ma finge invece di non aver notato niente.

Yuri non le aveva mai spiegato niente, e ad entrambi le cose sembravano stare bene così, senza troppe parole di mezzo.

Lo aveva sentito anche nel suo tono di voce quando gli aveva detto che a lei andava bene se non tornava a casa, come una nota divertita, e Yuri aveva sentito l’improvvisa voglia di confermare ogni suo sospetto, di dirle di lui e Yuya, di avere così qualcuno con cui sfogare la propria frustrazione.

Ma rimase in silenzio, come con lei così con tutti gli altri, e fece in modo di chiudere la conversazione il più velocemente possibile.

Tornò dal più grande cercando di mantenere il sorriso sulle labbra, e si distese nuovamente su di lui, come cercando di nascondersi nel suo abbraccio, convinto che finché aveva il diritto di stare lì, allora non c’era assolutamente niente che potesse ferirlo.

Yuya lo sapeva come si sentiva, per quanto continuasse a fingere che le cose andassero bene, che fra di loro non ci fosse nessun problema.

Lo sapeva, e lo strinse ancora più forte contro di sé, facendogli voltare il capo e baciandolo con foga, lasciandogli il suo sapore sulle labbra.

Yuri si attaccò a quel sapore e a quei momenti, ancora una volta.

Si rifugiò in quel lieve senso di malessere prima che diventasse troppo per essere sopportato, e maledì se stesso e Yuya, perché giorno dopo giorno continuavano a crescere come se avessero fretta di farlo, come se avessero voglia di arrivare al capolinea, e non ne avessero paura.

Ma non potevano più fare miracoli. Adesso, a quel punto, nessuno poteva più fare miracoli per loro.

~~o~~

La tavola nel salone era decisamente troppo grande per i gusti di Yuri.

Non aveva mai mangiato in quella casa, ma chissà come aveva presagito che non sarebbe stata l’esperienza più felice della sua vita.

Yuya era troppo lontano, e il personale di casa non concedeva la minima privacy, ragione per la quale dopo aver intentato qualche conversazione priva di contenuti avevano deciso di rimanere in silenzio.

Almeno, si diede questa magra consolazione, il cibo era squisito.

“Obocchan?” una donna dall’aria impettita si avvicinò a Yuya, l’espressione neutra e la camminata decisa, impeccabile, tanto che Yuri quasi provò pena per lei. “Ha chiamato vostra madre. Ha detto che non appena sarà di ritorno a casa ha organizzato un incontro con il rettore della facoltà di economia della Keio.” lo informò, senza attendere che Yuya le desse una risposta prima di uscire nuovamente dalla stanza, senza aggiungere altro. Probabilmente non era nemmeno previsto che il ragazzo rispondesse.

Yuya riprese a mangiare come se niente fosse, mentre Yuri rimase immobile a fissarlo.

Si diede mentalmente dello stupido, e cercò di convincersi a riprendere a mangiare, ma fu del tutto inutile.

Perché si lasciava colpire così tanto da cose del genere?

Era già febbraio, e da lì a poco più di un mese Yuya si sarebbe diplomato, sarebbe andato all’università e ancora prima di laurearsi si sarebbe ritrovato con un anello al dito.

Si sentiva mancare il fiato.

Istintivamente si alzò, mormorando delle scuse veloci, e sotto gli occhi attoniti dei domestici e dello stesso Yuya corse via dalla stanza.

Entrò ancora correndo in camera del più grande, raggiungendo la porta del bagno e chiudendocisi dentro, aspettando solo di aver girato la chiave prima di scoppiare in lacrime.

Era troppo per lui tutto questo, semplicemente troppo.

Era stanco del fatto che l’amore che provava per Yuya dovesse avere la data di scadenza, era stanco di continuare a pensare e rimuginare in quell’attesa crudele che le sue peggiori paure divenissero realtà.

Diede un pugno contro il muro, in cerca di uno sfogo, ma non gli riuscì di smettere di piangere.

Sentì bussare piano alla porta, e la voce di Yuya che chiamava il suo nome.

Chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo prima di decidersi ad aprirgli.

Non aveva senso, del resto, aspettare oltre. Se avesse atteso di calmarsi avrebbe anche potuto passare tutto il resto della sua vita lì, e stare ancora male, quindi tanto valeva per una volta affrontare il problema.

“Piccolo...” mormorò Takaki quando lo vide in volto, e si avvicinò velocemente, stringendolo fra le proprie braccia.

Yuri non oppose resistenza.

Posò il viso contro il suo petto, pensando che più tardi avrebbe dovuto scusarsi per avergli sporcato la camicia, e continuò a piangere fra quelle braccia che quasi lo nascondevano del tutto.

Rimasero immobili per svariati minuti, Yuya lo teneva stretto e gli accarezzava piano la schiena, baciandogli di tanto in tanto la tempia, senza avere il coraggio di dire niente.

Fu Chinen poi a scostarsi, e lui gli fece cenno di uscire, tornando nella stanza.

Andò a sedersi sul letto e tirò Yuri sopra di sé, tenendolo per un fianco.

“Che cosa c’è, Yu?” gli domandò, con tono di voce preoccupato.

Il più piccolo alzò le spalle e sospirò, torturandosi i palmi delle mani con le unghie.

“Perché fingi sempre che le cose vadano bene, Yuya?” mormorò. “Perché non riesci a parlare chiaro per una volta, e a dirmi la verità?”

L’altro sospirò, tenendolo saldo contro di sé, come se avesse paura che potesse scappare di nuovo.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri.” si scusò. “Mi dispiace di quello che ti sto costringendo a passare, mi dispiace di...” imprecò a mezza bocca, passandosi la lingua fra i denti. “Se avessi pensato sin da subito che le cose con te sarebbero diventate così serie non avrei mai lasciato che ti avvicinassi così tanto. Credimi, l’ultima cosa che vorrei fare al mondo è ferirti, ma allo stesso tempo non riesco a rinunciare a te.”

Yuri avrebbe dovuto essere felice di quelle parole.

Avrebbe dovuto essere felice del fatto che il più grande non volesse rinunciare a lui, felice che finalmente avesse ammesso come stavano le cose, ma non ci riusciva.

In un certo senso, era come se fino a quel momento avesse continuato a mentire a se stesso, sperando che al momento giusto Yuya gli dicesse che aveva frainteso, che non c’erano ostacoli alla loro relazione, e che insieme avrebbero avuto il loro lieto fine come nella migliore delle favole.

Raccontavano tante storie di amori ostacolati da milioni di cose, che fosse status sociale o sesso, che fossero soldi o fraintendimenti, e ognuna di quelle storie andava sempre a finire bene, tutto sembrava mettersi a posto senza che ci fosse dietro una reale logica o razionalità.

Nella realtà, Yuri sapeva che tutto quello era impossibile.

Sapeva che quella era la vita vera, che nessuno sarebbe andato a dirgli che le cose sarebbero andate bene, che Yuya improvvisamente non avrebbe tirato fuori la soluzione perfetta perché loro due potessero stare insieme senza impedimenti.

L’amore non era nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza, non quando di mezzo quella logica e quella razionalità c’erano davvero.

E quel mondo in cui viveva Takaki, ricoperto da colate d’oro, che si sforzava così tanto di dare una perfetta apparenza, sotto nascondeva un marcio che non poteva fare a meno di odiare, così come odiava il fatto di non avere il diritto di immaginare un futuro in cui lui e Yuya potessero essere felici insieme.

Alzò la mano sul suo viso, accarezzandolo lentamente, e contro ogni aspettativa gli sorrise.

“Abbiamo ancora tempo però, no?” gli disse, tornando a negare la realtà per il bene di entrambi.

Yuya assunse l’espressione più triste che gli avesse mai visto, prima di abbracciarlo per l’ennesima volta.

“Yuri...”

“Dimmelo.” lo interruppe. “Dimmi che ancora abbiamo tempo, Yuya. Mentimi, se serve, ci siamo già raccontati abbastanza stronzate per poter credere anche a questa.”

Ma Yuya non gli rispose, e non gli volle mentire ancora.

Lo prese invece per i fianchi, mandandolo con la schiena contro il materasso e mettendosi sopra di lui, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Fai l’amore con me, Yuri.” sussurrò.

Il più piccolo in un’altra occasione probabilmente avrebbe riso di lui e di tutta quella solennità così seria, ma non adesso.

Non era più il momento di ridere.

Annuì soltanto, e meno di un secondo dopo sentì le mani di Yuya cercare il suo corpo, cercare la sua pelle come se non potesse farne a meno, liberandolo dei vestiti e facendo altrettanto con i propri, rimanendo poi fermo a guardarlo.

“Yuri.” disse, la voce roca. “Ti a...”

“Non dirlo.” lo fermò il più piccolo, sentendosi di nuovo sul punto di piangere. “Non osare dirlo.”

Takaki sospirò, mordendosi un labbro e non protestando.

Scese con la bocca sul suo corpo, ripercorrendo quelle linee immaginarie tracciate dalle proprie dita su di lui, e Yuri fece del suo meglio per concentrarsi solo su questo, su ogni singola sensazione che Yuya gli faceva provare, sul modo in cui si impossessava lentamente di ogni centimetro della sua pelle, in modo così diverso da come di solito facevano sesso.

Vedeva l’urgenza nel suo tocco, ma vedeva anche come di contro cercasse di essere dolce, come se pensasse che il più piccolo avesse bisogno di questo.

O forse, solo perché ne aveva bisogno lui.

Continuò a toccarlo con decisione, scendendo sui fianchi e sulle gambe, spingendolo a schiuderle per sistemarvisi in mezzo, passando la bocca lungo l’interno coscia e risalendo, fino a quando con le labbra non sfiorò la sua erezione.

Yuri sapeva cosa stava facendo, e ci stava anche riuscendo alla perfezione. Era come se lo sentisse ovunque, come se non sapesse più come muoversi per andare incontro al suo tocco, e così facendo la sua mente era svuotata, piena soltanto di lui e di quello che gli stava lasciando sentire.

Gli portò una gamba oltre la spalla, tirandolo contro di sé e lasciando andare la testa contro il cuscino mentre il più grande lo torturava con la bocca, percorrendo con la lingua tutta la lunghezza del suo sesso, scendendo verso il basso ed arrivando alla sua apertura, iniziando lentamente a prepararlo con solo la bocca.

Yuri gemeva a voce alta, e non gli importava nemmeno che qualcuno potesse entrare nella stanza. Non era più per una questione di brivido o di eccitazione, ma perché non avrebbe lasciato che niente lo strappasse a quel momento.

Si protendeva verso la bocca e le mani di Yuya come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo, stancandosi troppo presto di quella troppo lieve tortura, e non avendo nemmeno il tempo di chiedere di più al ragazzo che quegli lasciò scivolare un dito dentro di lui, e poi subito dopo un altro, muovendole velocemente, alzando lo sguardo su di lui, rivolgendogli un mezzo sorrise quando vide la sua espressione quasi tormentata.

Dopo ancora qualche minuto Yuri lo spinse a scostarsi, mettendosi leggermente a sedere e attirandolo contro di sé, lasciando che le proprie labbra incontrassero le sue, cercandolo con la lingua e passandogli le mani sulla schiena, facendo forza con le dita sulla sua pelle, come se avesse bisogno di un appiglio.

Yuya gli mise le mani alla base della schiena, attirandolo verso di sé, mettendosi in ginocchio sul materasso senza separare la bocca dalla sua, chinandosi perché Yuri stesse più comodo.

Lo accarezzò, lentamente, prima di spingersi dentro di lui. Chinen si sottrasse al bacio e si morse un labbro, facendo ancora più presa sulla sua schiena, artigliandolo con le unghie mentre cercava di abituarsi alla svelta a quell’intrusione.

Non impiegò molto, e spinse il bacino incontro ai fianchi di Yuya, facendogli cenno di iniziare a muoversi, cosa in cui il più grande fu più che felice di accontentarlo.

Yuri riusciva a vedere l’urgenza dai suoi movimenti, il bisogno che aveva di essere dentro di lui, di sentirlo così, e riusciva a capirlo perché era la stessa necessità che aveva lui in quel momento.

Sentire il più grande farsi strada dentro di sé, donandogli quel calore che non avrebbe trovato in nessun altro modo, facendolo stare bene e dandogli tutto quello che aveva, perché sapeva che ben presto non ci sarebbe più stato niente da dare, e anche lui come il più piccolo voleva consumare quella loro relazione, bruciarla fino all’ultimo attimo, così poi da non avere nessun rimpianto.

Ancora Yuri lo vide diverso rispetto al solito, ma gli piaceva quella differenza dal solito prendersi come animali, rubando quel poco tempo che avevano per cercare disperatamente di sentirsi l’un l’altro.

Adesso invece gli piaceva il modo in cui Yuya lo accarezzava, baciandogli le labbra e il collo, scendendo sulle clavicole, senza mai smettere di muoversi dentro di lui, sorridendo dei suoi gemiti più acuti.

Quando Yuri lo sentì portare una mano al suo sesso gemette, un po’ per quel contatto inaspettato e un po’ perché sapeva che nessuno dei due avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo, e non voleva che finisse.

Ma non riuscì a contrastare l’orgasmo con le dita di Yuya che lo provocavano e le sue spinte dentro di sé che si facevano sempre più profonde; venne sulla sua mano e sul proprio corpo , trattenendo a stento un grido mentre inarcava la schiena, offrendosi ancora meglio ai movimenti del più grande.

Quest’ultimo dal canto suo non resistette troppo a sua volta, e continuando a spingersi dentro Yuri venne a sua volta poco dopo, gemendo il suo nome e facendo forza con le mani sulla sua carne, sfogando così il proprio orgasmo nel tentativo di non urlare.

Si lasciò andare contro di lui, piano, spostandosi su di un lato per avvolgerlo fra le proprie braccia, e mai più che in quel momento Yuri sentiva di averne bisogno, di avere ancora bisogno di rimasugli del suo calore per stare bene, per sopperire al fatto che era già finito, come sempre troppo presto.

Gli poggiò la fronte contro il petto, baciandolo lentamente, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa mentre ancora cercava di recuperare il respiro ed attendeva che il proprio cuore tornasse a battere ad un ritmo normale.

“Non importa se non vuoi che te lo dica.” mormorò Yuya dopo qualche secondo. “Ti amo, Yuri. Ti amo, e mi dispiace.”

Chinen trattenne il respiro. Non respirando, sentiva la notte, sentiva il silenzio avvolgente della sera che se ne andava, e gli piaceva quel silenzio, perché non avrebbe più voluto udire altro dopo quelle parole del più grande.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che anche lui lo amava, che avrebbe continuato ad amarlo per sempre, ma sapeva che avrebbe fatto troppo male ad entrambi, per cui lasciò da sola la sua dichiarazione a dar loro la propria parte di dolore.

Strinse più forte il corpo del fidanzato, nascondendosi contro di lui e contro la sua pelle, non sentendo voglia di fare altro che di rimanere in quel letto insieme a lui per tutto il tempo che era loro concesso.

Takaki non parve voler fare altrimenti, e si spostò di poco in modo da poter tirare le coperte sopra di loro, sospirando piano e chiudendo gli occhi, come se anche lui non volesse più sentire, dire o fare niente.

Si erano consumati, del resto, avevano detto e fatto tutto quello che potevano, e ora non rimaneva che l’attesa.

Yuri lo imitò e chiuse gli occhi, accarezzando il buio che lo colse, così come al mattino dopo avrebbe baciato la luce che lo avrebbe accolto e gli avrebbe fatto trovare Yuya ancora accanto a sé.

Ma per il momento, non c’era altro che volesse vedere.

Ad occhi chiusi poteva immaginare di non essere in quella casa che tanto detestava, in quell’oro e in quello sfarzo che gli avrebbero portato via l’unica cosa di cui gli fosse mai veramente importato.

Erano la profondità di quella vita, di quello che Yuya rappresentava e di quello che sarebbe stato una volta finita la scuola che riuscivano a far sfocare la tentazione di vivere per lui; l’avrebbe fatto, altrimenti, e un po’ lo stava anche già facendo. Cercare di tenere a mente che non avrebbe potuto essere per sempre non era così semplice quando Yuri sentiva le sue mani addosso, quando sentiva la propria pelle a contatto con la sua, e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto era poter continuare a rimanergli accanto per il resto della sua esistenza.

Ma Yuya un giorno sarebbe andato da lui, e aveva immaginato quella scena fin troppe volte, e gli avrebbe detto che lo doveva lasciare, che quella era l’ultima volta che si vedevano, e sapeva che entrambi stavano forzando se stessi per far sì che quel giorno non fosse troppo presto.

Lo immaginava dirgli che avrebbe sposato la figlia di qualche importante presidente di qualche altrettanto importante società, e che si sarebbe legato mani e piedi ad un destino che non gli apparteneva, ma che era già stato segnato per lui nel momento in cui era nato.

Ed era proprio temendo l’arrivo di quel giorno che Yuri aveva trattato come oro quei momenti che gli era concesso passare insieme al più grande, era per questo che cercava di imprimerli a fuoco nella propria memoria, cosicché un giorno la sua mente non potesse portarlo a credere che si era trattato solo di un sogno.

Ora, al buio e stretto contro il corpo bollente del più grande, non poteva davvero credere ad un sogno.

I sogni, si disse, finivano sempre bene. Il suo non l’avrebbe fatto.

I sogni erano meravigliosi, e quello che lui aveva lo era.

Non aveva nessuna fretta di risvegliarsi per scoprire che la realtà nei sogni non trova mai corrispondenza.

Voleva solo addormentarsi abbracciato a lui, adesso, con la convinzione che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare.

“Ti amo.” mormorò.

Forse non aveva nulla da temere in quelle due parole.

Non potevano fare più male di quanto già non ne stesse provando.


End file.
